


Truly Despicable

by Basura Leche (artzypinkcow)



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artzypinkcow/pseuds/Basura%20Leche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flynn wasn’t the type of person to get jealous, especially over people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truly Despicable

**Author's Note:**

> Bailey wanted fluri porn and I provide, be it shitty fluri porn bare with me here kids

Flynn wasn’t the type of person to get jealous, especially over people.

But when it came to Yuri, it was almost as if he wanted Flynn to lose his mind over the stupidest things. Sometimes it was playing coy with random guild members in a tavern, faking drunken stupor as he sat on laps and threw himself around, others it was flinging his shirt off and going underneath a fountain to cool down with Flynn helplessly watching as woman passed by, gaping at the sight before them.

This time he had been being too friendly with Estelle’s guards — asking them to get a nonexistent branch from his hair, leaning into that touch all while making direct eye contact with the Flynn, even daring to grin back, so in a hot fury, Flynn had grabbed the former knight by the arm and dragged him to his personal quarters, quickly shutting the door and pushing Yuri against it roughly, connecting their lips when Yuri had opened his mouth in a rush of teeth and tongue.

Yuri had been too surprised by the contact, feeling Flynn trace the inside of his mouth, eyes widening and then glazing over with a sort of lust as he moaned into Flynn’s mouth with a soft rumble.

When they were through, Yuri felt his lips swell, reddening with their act as he lazily watched Flynn move his hands down to pull Yuri’s shirt over his head, chest now exposed to the chill of the bedroom.

Flynn’s tongue traces his jaw, down to his collar bone while nibbling and sucked the skin harshly, leaving bright red bruises behind. His hands slid up, both thumbs rolling a nipple and the way Yuri arched his back at the touch sent a frenzy of need to Flynn’s dick.

“You’re so sensitive,” is all Flynn murmurs, using his index and thumb to cup Yuri’s pectoral, nothing like a woman’s, but still all the same to him.

“It’s your fault,” Yuri bites out, brows coming together to focus on the delightful flicker of a tongue sliding against his nipple. “And would you quit grabbing it like a chick’s boob you— OW!”

The bite wasn’t strong, but enough to alert Yuri that Flynn wasn’t letting up on his anger at all. The tingling feeling the bite left after only made him weaker to the sucking motion, Flynn’s tongue swiping over while still covering the flustered skin with it drawn into the knight’s mouth.

“Sheesh,” Yuri manages to croak, eyes focused down to his chest as Flynn scrapes his teeth over a nipple. He pulls his bottom lip with his teeth, watching his own chest be fondled like a woman’s. Which, really, was dumb considering there wasn’t even much there to begin with. “What’s your problem?”

Another nip, and another loud “Ow” before Flynn rolls his eyes and continues to lick a trail towards the other nipple. Flynn hadn’t ever thought before about Yuri’s chest, but after a few nights ago when he had put his hand underneath his shirt the shivers that had erupted through Yuri’s body were too much to not elaborate on.

He rolls the bud underneath his tongue in languid movement, letting the tips of his teeth graze it slowly before cover it with his lips and sucking hard. He can feel Yuri stifle a moan, a hand coming to cover his own mouth, Flynn surveying him in amusement.

Maybe it was marking him that was most likely his favorite thing about this, Yuri did manage to keep his skin a bit tanned, but never enough to hide how flushed his skin can get. Marking had become some sort of habit, and even when Yuri complained about people seeing them, Flynn would notice he was never actually against having it be done when Flynn would proceed.

Flynn’s eyes roamed his work, smiling at the darkening skin.

As soon as Flynn lets Yuri’s body go, Yuri slides down the door, legs wobbling from keeping himself up after all the shocks of pleasure coursing through his body.

“Get on the bed,” is all Flynn tells him, feeling that steely gaze prickle his skin.

Yuri manages to aline himself, stumbling up and toeing off his boots before tugging his pants down by the belt loops, assuming Flynn wants him naked on the bed. He gets on the bed, feeling the soft cotton of the comforter underneath him as he lifts his hips to take off his briefs, stopping completely only when Flynn grabs both of his wrists and pulls them away, causing Yuri to glance up through loose strands of his hair.

Flynn is scanning over him, and Yuri doesn’t know what to do other then stay still as Flynn climbs on top of him to straddle his hips, pinning his wrists to the bed as he connects their lips together again for a depraved kiss.

Bold blue eyes stare into him as his lover hovers over, both alluring and frightening. Yuri can feel his briefs become tighter, the heated kiss still searing over his burning lips as he licks them.

“You don’t get to touch,” Flynn says. Yuri blinks and doesn’t respond, shuddering as Flynn leans down to whisper into his ear, hot breath tickling the shell of it. “Mine, _all of it_.”

Is he talking about—

Oh.

Yuri doesn’t want to admit the absolute desire that bubbles up inside of him, because when Flynn gets like this, like he owns him, that's when he feels like he shouldn’t want this.

But it just makes him want it _more_.

Yuri’s wrists aren’t pinned anymore, he doesn’t notice until a sharp tug at both of his nipples, yelping at the harsh treatment that sends waves of heat towards his groin. His hips buck up, and the realization that he shouldn’t have let that happen hits him hard.

A sharp bite to the junction of his neck, and Flynn’s climbing off from on top and sinking down.

“Didn’t I tell you no touching?” Flynn asks him and Yuri gets the sense this isn’t going to go too well for him.

Flynn sighs, finger tips lightly descending down from Yuri’s chest to the outline of his briefs. When Flynn’s hand presses into Yuri’s cock, his breath catches in his throat as he looks down in shock.

Deft fingers wrap around and tug his cock through the bindings of his briefs, precome starting to stain where the head was. His hips jut out, another pang of regret nabbing at him.

The hands leave a heavy pressure, no longer grasping Yuri’s length and instead just palming him. Flynn looks up at him through hooded eyes, lips curling into a smirk.

“You really don't know how to listen,” Flynn says. “I guess a punishment is in order…”

He trails off, putting his fist to his chin in thought as he looks down at a flustered Yuri. It’s strange for him to stay quiet for this long, usually loud and commanding with some sort of authority.

Flynn pats Yuri’s thigh, still giving a menacing smile.

“Hold your thighs up.”

“What?”

“You heard me,” Flynn says, raising a brow. “You want to come? Then we’re doing it my way.”

Yuri mutters something darkly, putting his hands underneath his kneecaps and lifting his thighs up reluctantly, making a small noise as he feels Flynn push his briefs up to his knees as well.

It’s embarrassing to be so bare and open for Flynn to see, and it wouldn't be the first time, but that didn’t make it any less awful. Yuri took to scanning his sight anywhere but Flynn, looking around the room, taking an interest in the moonlit curtains or the lamp of the desk across the room. They’ve had sex on that desk multiple times, right by the window too, well, really it had been Yuri on top of Flynn, riding him as Flynn’s head hit the back of his head against the glass when he came.

Flynn’s taking in the view before him, appreciating the twitch of Yuri’s picked entrance and finally reaching out to spread him open. Yuri makes a sound of embarrassment, Flynn ignoring him, taken to rubbing his thumb around Yuri’s rim.

He only leaves for a few seconds to open his bedside drawer and get lube, opening the bottle and coating his fingers so he can begin tracing Yuri’s opening again, applying pressure that made Yuri whine in want.

Flynn only sticks half of the first finger in, taking his time pulling out, hearing Yuri curse in frustration at the delay of pleasure.

With his movements slow, he uses his other hand to kneed Yuri’s ass, grabbing hard enough to hopefully leave bruises.

Finally having enough give to reach his knuckle, he pulls the finger out and adds the second, given a keen moan in response as he thrusts the fingers in at a faster pace then before.

He rubs around Yuri’s sweet spot, not letting the complete course of pleasure run through him. Flynn runs his tongue underneath his balls as he continues to finger him open, nipping at his thighs and sucking to leave bruises to count later.

Yuri felt his body shake, the third finger widening him and the feeling of fullness taking over, quickly raking over his body with excitement as every light brush to his prostate made him mewl.

The pain of teeth sinking into his thighs doesn't register into Yuri’s mind, biting his lower lip again as he watches Flynn work him open, silently wishing to be left a gaping mess as reining bliss set in.

Curling his fingers, Flynn finally proceeded in hitting that long awaited sweet spot, Yuri’s fingernails sinking into his own skin as he threw his head back into the mattress, hair tangling together in a mess of black silk.

It was only a few precise taps until Yuri felt on the verge of coming, groaning low in his throat, spreading his legs wider for better access.

The heat was spreading low in his belly, eyes scrunching closed as he got ready to let go, utterly livid when Flynn pulled his fingers out, a hand circling his cock to keep him from coming. He was so hard it was starting to hurt.

“F-Flynn,” Yuri gasped.

“Be patient,” Flynn chides, standing on his knees and lifting Yuri’s hips up. Yuri’s body was almost bent in half, his head and shoulders pressing into the mattress while he still held onto his legs before Flynn swung them over his shoulders, undoing his pants and letting his length free right after.

Yuri felt the head of Flynn’s cock at his entrance, incoherence leaving past his lips as he looked for something so say, anything.

Flynn kneaded Yuri’s ass, widening him with his thumbs before pushing in.

“Wait… You c-can’t just—“ Yuri started, cut off as the entirety of Flynn’s cock was thrust into his body after the head had entered.

All Yuri could see were bright stars in his vision, voice calling out Flynn’s name as an eruption of euphoria circulated through his system, unwinding completely as he came.

The sensation didn't stop even after he came, Flynn fucking him into the bed sheets hard and fast, taking no heed to his partner crying out at over stimulation. The kindling of another orgasm was beginning too fast for comfort.

Flynn pulled out when he came, semen painted on Yuri’s ass.

With quick movement, Flynn stuck his fingers back into the gaping hole, Yuri bending himself straight and closing his legs to trap Flynn’s head. The fingers still thrusted fast, wet sounds ranging throughout the room, even the feeling of dripping come leak down his naval was apparent.

Yuri came again, body twitching and shaking as Flynn let him collapse on top of the bed, getting off to go get wet towels to wipe the both of them down with.

After collecting himself, Yuri rolled onto his stomach and felt the ache in his back, glaring over at Flynn when he was by the bed again.

“You’re a real piece of work, y’know that?” Yuri said, crossing his arms and laying his head down onto them. All these markings peppered across his skin were going to be a real pain in the ass to cover up.

“Maybe you should stop acting like a cheap whore to get me angry, then,” Flynn says back, ignoring Yuri’s glances. He brought a cold towel to his lover’s body, cleaning off the semen at Yuri’s ass and frowning at the stains that would be left from what had been on his stomach.

Yuri snickers. “If I’m a whore then I should be getting paid more for dealing with your shit.”

“If anything, I think you should be paid less.”

Acting offended at the comment, Yuri lifts himself up to wrap his arms around Flynn’s neck, ignoring the pang of discomfort at his lower back as he pecks Flynn’s lips playfully.

“But here I am,” he says, smiling widely. “Doing this all for free.”

Flynn puts his arms around his back, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss, letting up only to comment back snidely. 

“Like I said, a cheap whore.”


End file.
